1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system that detects an indoor intruder and performs other such monitoring.
2. Background Information
Many different indoor monitoring systems that utilize wireless communications technology have been developed. For instance, an unmanned indoor monitoring system shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication H5-176363 takes as a sample a portion of a baseband signal, which is a fraction of the baseband signal divided by an integer. Then, the sample signal is converted into a digital signal, and stored in a memory. This system constantly compares the digital signal of the current period with the digital signal stored in the immediately previous period. When any change is detected, an alarm is activated.
The unmanned indoor monitoring system shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication H5-176363 checks for an intruder by checking for a change in the digital signal from one period to the next. Accordingly, it activates the alarm even when the digital signal changes as a result of something other than an intruder, such as the operation of some kind of electronic device outdoors.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved monitoring system that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.